BoCo
BoCo is a Diesel, He was Known as "The Diesasel" When Bill and Ben first Met Him in 1965. He is a Nice Diesel Like Most Diesels on Sodor. 'Bio:' Coming Soon. Appearances * Season 1: The Trouble With Trucks, Toby and the New Engine, The Trouble With Spencer (cameo), Lorry Takes A Tumble (cameo), Duties of The Diesels (cameo), Wilbert to the Rescue (cameo), Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk Thomas' 4th of July (cameo), Gordon Plays a Trick (cameo) 'Basis:' BoCo is Based on a D7505 Who is BoCo's Only Remaining Brother. D7505 Matlock.jpg|BoCo's basis, D7505. 'Gallery:' BoCo.png|BoCo in The Season 11. A Windy Day for Boco.png|BoCo with Mike in The fifth Season. BoCo and the Cocoa.png|BoCo Pulling The Cocoa Trucks. Mike's Ice Cream Party.png|BoCo with Mike in The Third Season. Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Green Diesels Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Male Engines Category:1994 Category:Males Category:Railcars Category:Green Category:NWR Category:Season 1 Category:10 Wheels Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:No 2 Category:1999 Category:Introduced in 1999 Category:2002 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:1994-1997 Category:Retired in 1997 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:2002-2005 Category:1999-2003 Category:Retired Items Category:Real Engines Category:Sodor China Clay Category:British Railways Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Wooden Railway Category:New in 1994 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:1994 Debuts Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Green Characters Category:No 5702 Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:1958 Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:1994 Items Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Keekre24 Category:Green Vehicles Category:Bo Bo Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Model Series Characters Category:Model Only Category:LC99017 Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Diesels Category:Items Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:No II Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Green Items Category:Green 1994 Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Retired Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Oval Buffers Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1994 Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:RWS Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:RWS Characters Category:TAF Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Number 2 Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters